Total Drama Justice League
by XxTwilightRainbowDashSparklexX
Summary: This is the character that I am setting it up for version of the Justice League parody, once again, the DC comics on the Superheroes that I was. The Superheroes are saving the world, but whatever you do, don't let the Supervillains come up to you.
1. The Introduction: Meet the Superheroes:

In this together we can put some Superheros on this story

**This Total Drama series we can call it the Superheroes that saved the Earth of Planet**

**The Superheroes**

**Wayne as Batman**

**Trent as Superman**

**Courtney as Wonder Woman**

**Izzy as Hawkgirl**

**Owen as Metamorpho**

**Bridgette as Super Girl  
**

**DJ as Green Lantern  
**

**Gwen as Phantom Girl  
**

**Lindsay as Stargirl**

**Ann Maria as Stargirl  
**

**Dakota as Power Girl**

**Justin as Flash**

**Sierra as Zatanna**

**Geoff as Speedy**

**Harold as Herald**

**Beth as Argent**

**Lightning as Nightwing**

**Eva as Cheetah**

**Villians**

**Heather as Queen Bee**

**Duncan as Libra**

**Dakota as Star Sapphire**

**Chef Hatchet as Slade**

**Justice League Episodes**

Season One

1. Secret Origins, Part I

2. Secret Origins, Part II

3. Secret Origins, Part III

4. In Blackest Night, Part I

5. In Blackest Night, Part II

6. The Enemy Below, Part I

7. The Enemy Below, Part II

8. Injustice for All, Part I

9. Injustice for All, Part II

10. Paradise Lost, Part I

11. Paradise Lost, Part II

12. War World, Part I

13. War World, Part II

14. The Brave and the Bold, Part I

15. The Brave and the Bold, Part II

16. Fury, Part I

17. Fury, Part II

18. Legends, Part I

19. Legends, Part II

20. A Knight of Shadows, Part I

21. A Knight of Shadows, Part II

22. Metamorphosis, Part I

23. Metamorphosis, Part II

24. The Savage Time, Part I

25. The Savage Time, Part II

26. The Savage Time, Part III

Season 2 Episodes

27. Twilight

28. Tabula Rasa

29. Only A Dream

30. Maid of Honor

31. Hearts and Minds

32. A Better World

33. Eclipsed

34. The Terror Beyond

35. Secret Society

36. Hereafter

37. Wild Cards

38. Comfort and Joy

39. Starcrossed


	2. Secret Origins Part I

**Total Drama Justice League**

**Today's Superheroes Cast are**

**Brick as Superman**

**Trent as Batman**

**Izzy as Hawkgirl**

**Courtney as Wonder Woman**

**DJ as Green Lantern**

**Justin as Flash**

**Noah as Martian Manhunter**

**01~03- Secret Origins**

**Main Villains:** Imperium invaders

As alien invaders accidentally awaken on Mars begin to take over the Earth, Batman and Superman rescue J'onn J'onnz who telepathically recruits Wonder Woman, Hawkgirl, the Flash, and Green Lantern to defeat the invasion. The group decides to form a permanent team, the Justice League.

When an astronaut accidentally frees imprisoned aliens on Mars, he unknowingly starts the beginning of an alien invasion of Earth! Two years in the future, Batman and Superman begin to investigate strange occurrences around Metropolis and Gotham. Not only are seemingly alien events happening around the world, but also Superman begins experiencing immense psychic pain. It?s not long before the Earth comes under full attack by Alien invaders. Superman and Batman do the best they can against the invaders, and Superman soon realizes that his pain is an outside force that is contacting him. Superman and Batman meet up with J?onn J?onzz, The Martian Manhunter, who explains that the aliens are race of parasites that wiped out his people. He managed to stop them and imprison them, but they were set free. J?onn summons other superheroes to help the defense of Earth, but they all fall captive to the aliens. Batman becomes the first superhero casualty of the alien war.

As the alien leader, the Imperium, lands on Earth to confront the captive heroes, J?onn reveals that he?s been keeping Batman psychically hidden the entire time. Batman starts a chain reaction that disables the alien buildings, and allows sunlight to shine into the structures. The harmful UV radiation is toxic to the nocturnal aliens, and the League is easily able to defeat them once their weakness is revealed.

In the aftermath of the destruction, Superman realizes that defending the Earth is too big of a job for one man. The superheroes agree that the only way Earth will be safe is if they permanently join forces in as a Justice League.


End file.
